


Complicated

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alan Scott is So Done, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Gen, Scott Garrick is So Confused, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: When visting 1987 to stop Damian Dahrk, Amaya finds an old friend and meets a new one.





	1. Scott, Amaya. Nate, Alan.

Amaya turned as she heard a crash to see Nate be flung out of the way by a green construct as a very familiar face came into view. "Alan?" Amaya asks in surprise as Alan's clothes instantly switched to that of his civilians. She could see the anger in his eyes as Jay appeared, looking back and forth at them warily. "Jay?".

"Why?" Alan demands as he moved towards her. "Why did you abandon us?! Do you have any idea what happened?!".

"Whoa now!" Amaya watched as Jay swiped the pipe from Nate. "No reason to give people conscussions.".

Alan turned his attention to the two younger men for a second before looking back at her. "So, you left us for the loveable losers?" Alan asks quietly, in that tone he usually got when he irritated at a stupid stunt that anybody the JSA had done. "And didn't even bother to, at least, tell Jay?".

Amaya couldn't help but glare at him. "I found Rex dying." she tells him defesensively, watching as Alan's shoulders sagged and the anger turned to weariness. "His last words were 'time traveler'. I didn't think, I acted." She fealt a growing sense of dread as she watched Jay move closer towards Alan. They both still appeared to not having aged at all since she last saw them. "What happened to the them, Alan?".

"After the war, half us retired and settled down to start normal lives." Alan tells her as he turned to look at Jay, which Amaya suddenly noticed that his hair was notably darker then Jay's light brown. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jay and Joan actually having a child together. "And our friendship with the Soviet Union ended as well, the remaining JSA continued fighting what was known as the "Iron Curtain" that descended over central and eastern Europe.".

"Does that include my grandfather?" Nate inquires, causing Jay's son to look at him in dawning shock.

"Right to the end." Alan admits before shifting his attention back to Amaya. "In Nineteen-Fifty-Six, President Eisenhower sent a team to Leipzig. They never made it back.".

Jay's son stepped forward. "The JSA did re-establish in 'seventy-seven. It...it ended in diaster." The young man states sadly, causing Alan to fold his arms amd look down at the floor, she could see the anger and remorse in his posture. She knew it had to be bad. "It resulted in Kent Corrigan, Brendan's son and an adept sorcerer, to be paralyzed. And Aunt Laurel was killed. It....".

After a few moments of silence, Sara recalled Amaya and Nate back to the  _Waverider._

She watched as Nate walked off while she remained with her old friend and his companion. "Alan," Amaya says as she gently reached forward and cupped his cheek, trying to get him to look at her. "I promise you, I will fix this.".

"What's done is done 'Maya." Alan says quietly as he complied to her silent request, blue eyes meeting brown. Alan had always been so serious, but she could always see the joy in his eyes, that was now gone and replaced by weariness. His hand covered her own. 

"Not when you have a time machine."  Amya tells him as she felt tears start to brim her eyes, at the thought of Dinah and the rest of the JSA. 

Alan sighed, removing her hand as he took her into a hug. "Don't try, please don't even dare. I don't want to loose you too." Alan mumbles into her ear as he hugged then released her. "Call me if you need any assistance from this point.".

"Will do, and be careful." Amaya says as she went to chase after Nate, which resulted to Alan's companion joining her. "Something you need....Flash?".

The young man smiled at her warmly. "Just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Scott Garrick. And the new Flash, Dad used to talk about you a lot." Scott answers cheerfully as he glanced back at Alan who was watching them sadly. "Don't take his behavior personally. A lot has happened, losing Auntie Rose and the twins was the final straw and....he's only just started putting his life back together.".

Amaya nod quietly. "Being a hero is never easy.".

"I know, but if you don't take a stand, who will?" Scott counters, sounding like his father before hugging her. "It was awesome to meet you, Aunt Amaya! Looking forward to growing up with you around!".

With that, he zipped back over to Alan and started to talk to him excitedly, much to the older man's amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Alan Scott is going to have certain milestones in his life. You'll be seeing a more happier Alan some point in the future (no pun intended). 
> 
> \- Scott Garrick's personality is inspired by the YJ Bart Allen's. He's an OC, and the second Flash in my AU. 
> 
> \- Some of the dialogue comes from an episode so I don't own it at all, zilch, nada, none! CW owns it, hundred percent!
> 
> \- Nate has a history with Scott. One that will be addressed in another chapter.


	2. Seer

Rick didn't bother to look up from his sketch as Sara plopped down onto a chair across from him, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Rick, if you had a chance to avenge your dad, would you?" Sara asks after a moment, which caused the young Time Master to pause and shake his head as he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Right, right. You're too good for that, the alrighty Hourman.".

"The almighty Hourman was my father, I am the exasperated Hourman." Rick quips as he watched her stare at him in surprise before smiling at him. "Sara, this is one of the prices of being a hero. We can't avoid it, we can't alter it, destiny is a ficker thing." Rick looked back down at his sketch of the man he'd been seeing in his visions. "We're Legends, Sara. Our primary duty is preserve the timeline and fix certain anomalies that have a negative effect on the timeline.".

Sara eyed him warily. "What do you mean by that?".

Rick shrugged as he continued with his sketch. "It's....complicated to explain, Sara." Rick states as he turned the page over and started to draw one of conspiracy webs that he knew that the Question and his successors were so very fond of, writing down theories. "It....Have you seen Doctor Who?".

"Tommy was a total geek for it." Sara responds, referring to a long-dead-but-not-so-dead childhood friend. Rick resisted the urge to rub his forehead, nothing was ever easy with rich boys who moonlighted as vigilantes with severe emotional issues and a desparate need for therapy. Either psychotic centuries-old assassins or loved ones coming back from the dead, or just their control freak natures, which couldn't be considered for McGinnis and Hawke. Those two were very fun to be around. "Fixpoints are an actual thing?".

Rick nod. "Indeed. And if we attempt to change those particular points in time, then there will be a drastic change in the time-space continuum, which leads to ripples in time." Rick responds as he showed her the detailed web, using a certain evil unnamed speedster for an example and the results of their actions as the ripple effects. "We fix the negative ripples, like our last encunter with Hex or the mission with the JSA. But the positive ones? Like a child that wasn't meant to exist for another decade or, in some cases, ever? Those are ones that are best left be.".

Sara's wariness switched to curiosity. Rick knew her destiny, it just look a few nudges here and there to properly guide her to it. "How so?".

"Once altered, time is never the same as before but it does heal. These positive ripples -- rather anomalies -- are just that. Healing. Does that make sense to you?".

Sara nods at him. "I can see that, but what about...?".

Rick reached forward to grab her hand, giving her an understanding look. "Be it you or your sister, a Lance was destined to die that night. Killing Dahrk will not change that, her killer will be someone else." Rick paused as he considered something before releasing her hand. "But do to her death, Oliver has found others that are in desperate need of new lives. From her death, she has given back hope to those who have lost it."

Sara smiled at him, albeit sadly but it was still a smile which earned a apologentic one in return.

"Oh my god...." Rick says as he realized something, staring at a baffled Sara. "You're telling me that Star City's Vigilante is a Whovian?".

Sara paused as well as both suddenly burst into laughter at that one, she knew of Tommy's fate too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Additional Notes: 
> 
> \- I'll explore Rick's past at a different time, but I'll be referencing it frequently with him. Lets just sum it up to Matthew Tyler and the Time Masters, shall we? An he'll be one of those random tangents type of characters.
> 
> \- Tbh, I'm not a fan of Sara but she is so much fun to write!
> 
> \- Personally, I'm not a Whovian but I do enjoy the series, and I've had friends who are Whovians. So this just my sense of humor showing by having Tommy being a fan of Doctor Who.
> 
> \- McGinnis and Hawke. Anybody wanna take a guess?


End file.
